


Coffee Shop

by pervert_thoughts



Series: One shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Just an ordinary day in a coffee shop.I wrote it in like 10minutes, I need fluff and sweet nothingness in my life, don't judge. Hope you'll enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

It was rainy monday morning, he was standing behind the counter like usually. The clients came in, ordered their coffees and went away, nothing new, nothing extraordinary. He was cleaning the coffee maker, humming along with the tune in the radio. Rainy morning in autumn may be considered as depressing but for him, it wasn’t. He liked to be in a warm coffee smelling place while it poured down outside.

“May I order, please?” a soft baritone pulled him away from his thoughts. He turned around to the new customer with his wide smile.

“Hello, yes of course. What would you like to order?” he looked at the man, his unusual color of hair, and dark warm eyes. ‘Wow, such a hottie.’ he felt his cheeks warming up lightly.

“And what can you offer…” his eyes slipped to his name tag for a second “Naruto.”

Naruto was sure no one ever before said his name so sensually, his heart skipped a bit. He looked carefully at the man in front of him and finally replied “Macchiato? I like to drink it on monday mornings.”

The said customer hummed in response, and if it wasn’t the most arousing sound in the word following by an equally smug sexy smile, Naruto really didn’t know what was.

“I’ll take flat white since it’s raining whole morning.” the man answered handing him the right amount of money.

Their fingers brushed against each other for a very short second, but the electrifying tingling sensation made his way straight to Naruto’s abdomen. The barista swallowed and looked into those mesmerizing eyes, only to find the same spark of electricity hidden in their depths.

As a man turned around, to wait for his coffee on the side of the shop Naruto stopped him “What’s your name?”

The stunning man looked at him over his shoulder saying nonchalantly “Kakashi”.

When all was said Naruto tried to make the best coffee in his life, and in his eyes, it turned out perfectly. He tried to steal glances at the mysterious man, but every time he did so, he found him doing exactly the same.

A bit more self-confident he called, or more like purred, for the owner of an unusual name “Flat white for Kakashi!”

Kakashi came to the counter, or more like strolled, taking a hot brew from his hand.

Then he threw a quick “Thanks” with a gentle smile, and just like that disappeared in the rainy monday morning.


	2. Coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the "Coffee shop".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few persons asking me to write a continuation for the "Coffee shop". I hope you'll enjoy, please leave some feedback and let me know!

The next monday Naruto was at work doing his usual basis when the bell rang.

The blond man turned around happily, looking with a glint in his eyes at the door, hoping for Kakashi to appear. But it wasn’t him,  _again_.

The days passed and there was no sign of the silver-haired man. Naruto felt uneasy about it, but after some time he threw the thoughts away from his head, the thoughts about the mysterious male.

It was something about the mondays, with each week they seemed more and more bland.

Soon it was snowing, white powder covered the streets, children were singing Christmas songs, the city was dressing up in colorful lights and other green and red decorations.

Naruto’s heart warmed up, he loved winter. Beautiful lights illuminating the streets, the smell of Christmas tree and gingerbread hovering in the air. Yes, it was definitely his favorite part of the year.

The blonde man was preparing another Christmas coffee when the  _oh so sweet_  soft baritone reached his ears.

“So, Naruto, we meet again.” the barista turned around quickly only to see the man of his dreams standing in front of him, he had remainings of snow on his shoulder and between silver strands, a soft rosy blush dusting his cold cheeks.

“Hello Kakashi, what can I do for you today?” the youngster asked with a wide smile on his face, but deep inside his heart a  _hope_ was awakening once more.

“Mmm, I’ll take macchiato, please.” the same handsome smile again appeared on this divine face, showing a row of white perfect teeth. Naruto couldn’t help but blush when his breath hitched.

“You wasn’t around for some time, ya know?” he tried to lead a little small talk, but with his boss around it wasn’t an easy thing to do.

“Maa, I was on a business trip for a few months, I missed my home and good coffee.” the grey eyes were stuck in the blue ones, his gaze unbearable.

“Hah, I thought you were cheating on us with the other Coffee shop around the corner.” Naruto teased a bit, but when he spotted a smugly smirk on other’s face he quickly averted his eyes. “One macchiato to go, coming right up!” the blonde chirped happily writing Kakashi’s name on the paper cup as the other man went to his usual waiting spot.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, it was now or never, chance one a million and he decided to take a risk. He scribbled down his number, next to his customer's name.

When the coffee was done, he called for the owner of the beverage with a small tightness around his heart. Kakashi didn’t even glance on the cup when his gloved hand reached for his order, and Naruto couldn’t do much more than feel a tad of disappointment settling in his stomach.

Naruto was coming back to his empty apartment, phone in his hand. Not even a single notification ranged. He felt disappointed, even depressed, but first and foremost he felt  _lonely_.

Christmas eve was coming, the merry mood was thick in the air, but not for him. The blonde never felt sadder in this time of the year.

After three days past the fatal event, his phone finally ranged, an unknown number on the screen. Naruto picked up with a slight tremble of his hand “Hello?”

“Hello Naruto, it’s Kakashi.” the calm voice said then a silence fell, the older man waited for an answer so he built up his courage and replayed in the similar calm voice, or rather what he hoped how it sounded like.

“Hey Kakashi, what’s up?” a simple casual question, nothing requiring.

“I was thinking for a few days now, and maybe you would like to eat a dinner with me?” the calmness in his voice was killing Naruto because his heart was now beating like he just ran a thousand miles.

“Sure, why not.” he wanted to act cool, to stay cool, not to have any expectations.

“Great, we’ll meet at the Hokage’s tower at 8?” Naruto knew this restaurant, it wasn’t the cheap one, and Kakashi sounded so casually saying the name.

“Okay, see you later then.” a small happy smile crept on his face, so much for not having a hope.

“Alright, bye.” the happy baritone ended their conversation and Naruto jumped hugging phone to his chest, the luck was on his side one more time.

At eight he was waiting in front of the restaurant, waiting for his date. Was it even a date? He didn’t know, but he couldn’t care less when there was a possibility to get to know the silverette better.

It was already eight thirty and he was still waiting, disappointed with a pang of hurt nested in his heart. 

Naruto decided to go back home, he couldn’t believe this man stood him up. Tears pricked into his eyes, his heart was rumbling in his ears so he wasn’t able to hear a screeching of wheels or the crash, the sound of breaking glass also eluded him. 

Naruto was going home, a fire truck and an ambulance passed next to him but he couldn’t see anything, tears clouded his vision.

_Kakashi never called him again._


End file.
